fanfiction just for one day ch3 super junior
by jejewon
Summary: no summary! :D


G_ELFanfiction_38

 **Just for one day**

Author : jjong

Tittle : just for one day

Cast : ye eun sung

Choi si won

Lee sungmin

Genre : romance, drama, AU, OOC

Rate : T

 **BAGIAN 3**

 _Perlahan aku kan melangkah dan menjauh dari kehidupan ini. Memulai hidup baru untuk awal yang indah dengan mekaran bunga sakura. Meninggalkan semua kenangan yang tumbuh dan menghilang oleh perasaan tak sampai ini.._

"choi siwon?"

Siwon mendongak saat sungmin menemuinya dihalaman rumah, tanpa eunsung. "sungmin-ah,, aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi sore. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"aku tau. Kami memaklumi kok" potong sungmin cepat.

"apa eunsung marah?" siwon bertanya, harap-harap dengan jawaban apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

"aku kurang tau, sifatnya berubah sejak ia pergi denganku ketoko buku" sungmin menjeda dan duduk disamping siwon. "aku tak tau apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu, sampai-sampai ia mengira kita terpaksa menemaninya selama ini karena permintaan mendiang ibunya. Dan dia meminta kita..."

Sungmin menggantung ucapannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengahirup nafas dengan berat. "... dia meminta kita untuk lepas darinya."

Siwon terdiam. Apakah ini karena dirinya? Apakah dirinya yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi? Siwon merutuki kebodohannya yang selama ini bertindak bodoh. Untuk apa ia selama ini ia menghindari eunsung hanya karena demi egonya, tanpa peduli dengan perasaan sahabatnya? Bukankah itu tindakan idiot?!

"dia juga memintaku untuk mencari yeojachingu" sungmin menoleh kearah samping kanannya, kearah siwon. "apa benar,, kau sudah jadian dengan tiff?"

Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan lemah.

"dia mengira kau sudah jadian dengannya, dan dia menangis"

Siwon meremas jemarinya, gusar. Mungkinkah dia harus meneruskan misi awalnya? _**'aku hanya tidak menginginkan persahabatan ini hancur. Biarkan aku yang mengalah . dialah yang sangat menyayangimu, eunsung-ah..'**_

Perlahan aku kan melangkah dan menjauh dari kehidupan ini. Memulai hidup baru untuk awal yang indah dengan mekaran bunga sakura. Meninggalkan semua kenangan yang tumbuh dan menghilang oleh perasaan tak sampai ini..

"kau yakin? Lalu bagaiman adengan dua cecungukmu itu?" hyena terlihat sedikit meragukan keputusan sang sahabat.

"aku yakin. Setelah pengumuman kelulusan, aku akan langsung terbang ke jepang. Terpaksa aku harus meninggalkan mereka. Tapi, bukankah itu tujuanku? Hyena, kuharap kau tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun, oke? Aku akan pergi dengan diam-diam" eunsung menepuk pelan pundak temannya, kemuadian beranjak dari bangkunya.

"kau mau kemana?"

"toilet, hanya sebentar" eunsung bergegas keluar dari kelasnya. Dan tak lama setelah gadis itu pergi, siwon datang kekelas eunsung.

"eunsung dimana?" siwon menghampiri hyena yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya. Sepertinya dia hampir saja membanting ponselnya karena kesal dengan touchscreennya yang macet. Leeteuk sepertinya perlu belanja ponsel dalam waktu dekat-dekat ini.

"eh? Biasanya kau dengan kembaranmu? Dimana dia?" hyena celingukan mencari sungmin, tapi tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Akhirnya dia hanya menyuruh siwon untuk duduk dibangku samping tempat duduknya-bangku eunsung.

"eunsung sedang ketoilet. Katanya Cuma sebentar kok" hyena mengalihkan pandangannya pada siwon, dan menelisik garis-garis wajah namja itu sehingga cukup membuat bocah itu panik.

"a-ada apa?" siwon menoleh kikuk. Diperhatikan sebegitu detailnya oleh seorang yeoja bukankah itu hal yang sangat mainstream?

"aku ingin bertanya. Apa diantara kalian ada masalah? Akhir-akhir ini kalian jarang sekali bersama" tanya hyena.

"o-oh,, tidak ada hal yang serius. Kau tenang saja"

** between love & friendship**

"hai.."

"hng.."

"kau sakit?" eunsung duduk ditepi ranjang hyena. Maniknya sedari tadi tak lepas memerhatikan benda putih yang menempel dipelipis sahabatnya.

"hng. Gara-gara kalian" gadis itu mengurut pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut.

"m-maaf,, aku kan hanya ingin kau membantuku untuk menyembunyikan perasaan ini" eunsung menyicit.

"hhh~ ini sulit, eunsung-ah. Dia sudah mengetahuinya" hyena mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya kepelipisnya yang ditempeli plester berwarna putih. Seperrti plester penghilang rasa pegal.

"belum. Dia belum mengetahuinya, kok. Maka dari itu aku memintamu untuk membantuku. Jangan sampai dia tau sampai kapanpun, oke?" eunsung kekeuh dengan pendiriannya untuk tetap menyembunyikan perasaannya pada siwon.

"kau ini! Benar-benar! Aishhh!" kesal hyena.

"bantu aku ya, plisss" eunsung memohon sambilm memamerkan puppy eyesnya

"baiklah"

 **Flashback on**

"kau hari ini ada janji dengan siwon, kan?"

Eunsung mengangguk lemas saat hyena menanyainya dengan hal yang sedari tadi membuatnya uring-uringan.

"bagus. Kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu kalau begitu" hyena menatap sahabatnya yang sudah mulai membendung airmatanya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak yakin sih dengan cara ini.

"tidak bisa. Dia akan menertawaiku habis-habisan , hye.." cicit eunsung.

"kau gengsi, eh?" hyena mengangkat 1 alisnya. Berniat menggoda, tapi malah terlihat seperti mengejek. -0-

"bukan, aku hanya tidak ingin dia tambah tertekan. Aku juga yakin dengan cara ini, perasaanku akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Jadi, kau bantu aku ya?" eunsung tersenyum kearah sahabatnya sambil menghapus lelehan air matanya.

BRUKK!

Eunsung langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu, dan mendapati siwon yang sedang memunguti buku didepan pintu kelasnya, dan dengan terburu-buru langsung berbalik menjauh dari kelasnya.

"hye.."

"kejar, kejar dia, ye. Pastikan kalau dia tidak mendengarmu saat bicara soal tadi." Tukas hyena.

Eunsung melakukan apa yang hyena katakan. Gadis itu berlari keluar dan mengejar siwon. "wonnie!"

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik kearah gadis itu.

"kau sudah lama yah tadi?" eunsung tersenyum riang. Tapi dibalik itu semua, jantungnya sedang berdetak diatas normal.

"tidak. Aku baru saja sampai. Dan melihatmu sedang mengobrol seru dengan hyena, aku berniat untuk menunggumu dimobil saja" siwon tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. Saat diantara mereka belum terjadi salah paham.

Kau mendengar semua yang aku bicarakn dengan hyena?" tanya eunsung, lirih. Dan ditanggapi gelengan lugu oleh siwon.

"hufffttt,, syukurlah.. hehe" eunsung akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega.

Siwon ikut tersenyum. _**'karena aku tidak ingin membebanimu. Maka lebih baik aku berbohong'**_

Tapi dibalik itu semua, berimbas lain dengan apa yang eunsung harapkan. Dia berharap, dengan hal ini persahabatan mereka bisa kembali hangat sepaerti dulu yang bisa membuat orang-orang iri. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, sejak kejadian itu, siwon semakin menjauh. Sekarang kalau mereka berdua bertemu, siwon hanya akan melontarkan dimple smilenya pada eunsung tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Kecuali sekedar menjawab yang gadis itu lontarkan padanya. Padahal dulu, kalau mereka bertemu, mereka pasti akan pergi kekantin bersama atau ketempat favorite dengan mengajak sungmin juga.

 **Flashback off**

tapi, dulu berbeda dengan sekarang.


End file.
